


Stolen Property

by nonky



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: If Nick was reading it all in a gothic novel, he'd expect one of the concluding chapters to have Lucy's ghost luring Nancy and her killer out to the cliffs where she died.Spoilers for Episode Six.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nancy Drew TV Series (2019)





	Stolen Property

Maybe it was the unfortunate downside of having too much time to read and picture every gloomy description in his mind, but Nick was seeing a pattern. He would get close to Nancy, feel like he'd shared enough to have her trust, and find she was trusting apparitions and shady characters instead. He'd been watching Owen Marvin, afraid he was losing his girl, and then been blindsided with two worse sources of trouble.

It was startling to hear her admit she was being haunted by the town urban legend. He didn't know what he thought about the possibility of ghosts, but he knew what books said ghosts did to the overly curious. They were death, grudges and secrets twisted into things that looked like people. Their intentions were not noble, and they might ask for help but offer no favours in return. 

Lucy Sable had no connection to Nancy Drew, and would have no reason to care about her safety. If she was playing on Nancy's desire to find answers, Lucy could do no better than to give the puzzle of her old relationship with Ryan Hudson. 

He wasn't sold on the link of Tiffany's death to Lucy's. Ryan Hudson was known for being a playboy. In his few months living in Horseshoe Bay, Nick had found out Ryan used to date high school girls from the town both before, during and after his marriage. He'd taken Nancy with him to a high profile event just that week, and no one had been pleased, but no one had stopped him. 

People showed themselves in what they did. Ryan wasn't a good person. Lucy wasn't a person at all anymore. She could drag Nancy to strange houses, ugly conclusions and danger. If Nick was reading it all in a gothic novel, he'd expect one of the concluding chapters to have Lucy's ghost luring Nancy and her killer out to the cliffs where she died. That pitch into a confrontation would be hazardous for anyone alive, but Lucy couldn't die a second time. 

He didn't like knowing Nancy was doing a lot of the things Lucy did before she died. They were both students at Keene High, irresistible to the summering rich young men, and attending exclusive parties on Ryan Hudson's arm. They saw things they shouldn't, knew secrets, and held inside what they learned instead of sharing the burden with the people who cared about them. 

Lucy hadn't been a detective. If anything, she seemed like an overwhelmed girl who'd done her best to be forgotten. Her caution hadn't saved her life, and that was a profoundly discouraging contrast when Nick saw his girlfriend's reckless drive. Mysteries were inventions of a person not telling what they should, or asking for help when they needed it. Lucy had doomed herself to some extent. 

Nick's sympathy for the dead girl was all but gone. If she was lingering, she was doing harm now. Nancy needed to be protected from her own instinct to follow the clues right over the edge of the rocks, lost in the sea.


End file.
